


Sugar Klefan Bdsm

by StelenaForever



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StelenaForever/pseuds/StelenaForever
Summary: Stefan, a 19 year old sub who's quiet and shyKlaus, a 23 year old Dom wanting the perfect slutty subKlaus gets Stefan at an auction house for good trained subs Stefan is quiet and shy around his new Dom and Klaus doesn't care he just loves that the young sub wears lace and girly things





	Sugar Klefan Bdsm

  
Stefan was pulled onto the stage by the auctioneer he was butt ass naked he looked out and seeing men and women he whimpered "Let's start with this slut, bidding starts at six thousand" Stefan felt tears at bay "fifteen thousand...cash" A loud deep voice said the auctioneer looked at the man "sold to the man in the blue vneck" Klaus walked up and inspected his new sub Stefan got in the submissive pose on his knees his head down Klaus smiled "I see they taught you well, princess"

Stefan shook his head "C-Can I-I g-get d-dressed, m-master ?" He said shivering because of the cold London air Klaus shook his head "of course" Stefan got up an went to get dressed he put on a pair of black lace panties a pair of black jeans a pink sweatshirt and a pair of bright pink uggs he pulled the sweatshirt over his rather large arse 

He walked out to Klaus who was giving the man money he stood beside Klaus the man smiled "Enjoy your new slut, Mr Mikaelson" Stefan looked down when the guy said slut he sniffles

Klaus smiled and just walked out with Stefan "Babe ?" Stefan looked at him "Y-Yes, master ?"Klaus cupped the younger boys cheek "You know you're not a slut right, babygirl ?" The younger boy shook his head "Y-Yes, I know, sir" Klaus kissed his head "Good"

Stefan smiled and nuzzled into the doms side inhaling the older man's scent of lilacs and a little bit of sweat


End file.
